


散步路上

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2, ゼノブレイド 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※现paro。※自娱自乐，私设如山。





	散步路上

这正巧是月底的时候。就在夏季正中的月底，刚刚开始由亏缺至丰盈过度的月亮便如同猫一只半睁的金色眼睛，以极为倦怠的气势向下俯瞰着地面与城市。

正是这模样的月亮，使人觉得在这样的夏季夜里，哪怕过得再昏昏沉沉也不足为奇。所以就当靠在沙发上的他把杂志盖在脸上，觉得全身上下都懒懒散散、困乏得迷迷糊糊已快要睡着的时候，尽管明确地感受到了有人正按着自己的肩膀轻轻晃着，这一察觉也没能让他迅速地恢复清醒。

反射性地把杂志从脸上取下来，从扩展开来的不太清明的视野里，他看见伸出手臂按着自己肩膀的人连面孔都还显得有些模糊。但那一双因正盯着自己而引人注目的眼睛，还有微微开合的薄嘴唇，却看得很是真切。

那唇形在他的眼前动了动。他由此判断到了从薄唇中道出的话语是：“和我一起去散步。”

并无从得知这番轻柔的话语在半梦半醒间，究竟是暗藏有种什么样的魔力。总之不知不觉间便诱使着他在嫌麻烦之前，就已经率先开口说出了“好吧”的回答。

而现在，同样一番轻柔的话语也回荡在他的耳畔。就在被月光和路灯照耀得隐约从脚下平整的路面反出一片光来的黯淡世界，就从舒缓于耳边扬起的夜风之中明晰地传来了对方说话的声音。

“怎么样，现在醒了吗？”

碍于尚未感受到半分睡醒后应有的舒爽感，他从喉头轻哼了一声，之后又随口心不在焉地回答道：

“算是吧。”

听来低沉的回应使他的身边默默地维持了片刻的安静。紧接着，他便从视野微微倾斜向身边的余光里，看见了恰好是途经过路灯下的对方那副被灯光照亮了半边的面孔。看见了对方正向着光投来的方向，轻轻地侧过了头。

“到底是什么事让你这么疲劳？”

就顺着再起的询问声，那回答没作多想便从他的口中愤愤地道出：

“我今个儿可是在老爸的研究室里，被那个一沾椅子就绝不挪窝的老人家使唤了半天，不累才怪。”

“那剩下的半天呢？”

他不禁认为对方这是在明知故问地，有意瞥看了自己的身边一眼。

“——就在你除了旧杂志之外，什么多余东西都没有的家里呆着啊？”

当听见从自己的嘴里说出了这样的抱怨，就于有些烦闷之际，他便又在一个转念间突然地意识到：要说起这个在一抬脚迈进对方的公寓里以后就一直坐在客厅沙发上没多动弹的自己，如此一番乍看之下，倒也和那个好像长在了研究室电脑椅上的老人家，没什么太大的区别了。

而待到这些零碎的考虑隐约浮现上了思绪，从他那无法耽于清闲的耳边，便又听见了于风中传来的温和的反驳。

“我说了你可以看看电视的。”

“哼，好像是说过……”

然而开着那套平时除自己之外根本就没什么人用过的家庭影院，公放些什么哼哼哈哈的片子，难道你以为坐在书房里的人不会皱着眉头、每隔几分钟就叹一次气吗？要是让他非得顾及着对方的感受，把音量调到小得不能再小，直到荧幕上映出的无声画面酷似上个世纪录制的那些默片——那可不就是比直截了当地对他说“很吵，不许看了”更叫人憋屈？

他知道该怎么让自己痛快，所以绝不找多余的憋屈受。所以怎样也不会在客厅里发出比翻翻杂志更响的声音。

更何况不也正是出于自己老老实实地在客厅里安静的坐了一个下午，现在这个走在自己边上一步开外的男人才会看似心情不坏地从书房里钻出来，不由分说地摇醒自己，有些跃跃欲试地硬拽着自己外出晒晒头上这轮不冷不热的月亮？

总归任凭自己的脸和背脊都沐浴着从天而降的不温不火的月光，由此自思绪中回过了神的他注意到走在身边用指腹抵着下巴考虑的对方，在这一时刻又以非常轻的声音半是自言自语地提议着：

“要不要走到水边去？”

“得了，饶了我吧。”

几乎是条件反射的动用起了与所道出的语气颇为相符的凶恶眼神，恶狠狠地瞥了提议者一眼的应答者继而将自身的不赞同尽数表露在外地耸了耸肩膀：“要我和一个汗都不怎出的人一起走到蚊子扎堆的地儿去？”

便是在抬高了音调道出了这一声反问以后，他就又如同是学不会收敛般地把老话重复了一遍：“饶了我吧。”

如此一而再的重申之下，他看到对方亦在月光下转过头来，用不甘退缩的目光直视着自己；带着一丝正忍耐着自己过于夸张的抱怨，但还不至于因此变得不愉快的神情询问自己：

“那么你觉得走去哪里好呢？”

不由分说地从旁将对方的面色尽数看在了眼底，这个同样也正被对方仔细地观察着的年轻人，这才意识到：反对归反对，自己对于外出散步时的步行路线该怎样走，实则也没有太多的设想和主意。可装聋作哑不回答对方，也不符合他的性子。

“走去哪里都无所谓吧。”

就于一番临机思索之下，他嘟囔了起来。

“就散个步，走一步看一步呗。就这么随便地看着随便地走，不就行了？”

“我觉得有个计划比较好……”

并未被那番临机应变的回答轻易说服，于一次顿步之际，对方仍然从言行上表露出了想要反驳之意。只是那反驳的话音尚未全然落下，便被身边一个猛然的摊手所打断。

“一直在规划这个规划那个的，你还缺‘有计划’的过日子吗？”

似乎比起之前的抱怨，还是这番意在于说服对方的劝说听来要更为辛辣一些。然而这一次，反倒是不同于先前的有意争执，听进了这番话语的对方却仅仅是有些吃惊地收起了勾在下巴上的手指，并且在别回脸之前仍不忘短促地打量上皱着眉头的他一眼。

“好吧。偶尔听一次别人的看法，也很新鲜。”

伴随着耳中听见了答复，他脸上不知为何显得有些严肃的眼色随即和摊开的手一同收回。

“随你怎么说吧。”

他这样回答，脚下踏出的步伐则在漫无目的中变得更加缓慢轻松，没有半分因缺乏目的性而起的焦急。仿佛只有这种毫无所求与目的的悠闲，才能与眼下正经历的这一闲散的夏夜相匹配。

任由同样漫无目的的月光跟随在身后，他感到自己和对方都以一副虽是无意于甩脱，但也并不会多加等待彼此的态度并肩走着。而片刻过后，那脚下的步行道亦在直走后沿路拐过弯来。

就以此一拐角为临界点，沿街路灯的排布变得更为密集。这是进入了闹市区的证据。

随意地瞥着从视野中被街边的建筑物多掩去了一些的月光，他比起走在此前那条纯粹只是缺乏声响的住宅区的街上之时，更为发自肺腑地低吐出了一声对于周遭环境倍感熟悉的轻叹。

倘若单是看夜深时也依然不间断的行车，这里的气氛倒是着实与闲散不相符合。只不过入夏后变得愈发茂盛的行道树却知晓如何遮蔽车道上不甚悦耳的响动和晃动的车灯，牢牢地将紧凑和散漫紧锁在了各自乐意于所属的两侧。

以至于因那隐约入耳的引擎声才反被凸显的清静，如今正不留声息地环绕着踏出的步伐依然不紧不慢的人。

之所以不紧不慢，是因为他确实是能够在合适的机会里，去由衷地享受与人并肩同行的人。而由此同时，他推测也正是缘于自己表现出的这分不紧不慢与一层树篱之隔的车道上，出于忙碌而起的吵闹有所形成了一番鲜明的对比，才会让对方在此刻突然地记起了一件该做的事。

“我想现在这个时候发信息，应该不会打扰到克劳乌斯先生的工作和休息吧？”

尽管极为清晰地从话音中听出了某一种诱使迟疑与期待并存的情绪，就在该作出回答的瞬间，他也并未对这一集问询与猜想于一体的提议产生什么特别的感想。

似乎是在关于对方总是基于某种尊敬之意而特别关心自己的家长的此一方面上已经习以为常，他随口便回应道：

“你可快点催他从椅子上挪窝吧。”

就像催促自己时一样——正是趁着前言说罢之际，顺势抬了抬眉毛的他亦借由此举无声地传达着——我看你就最擅长做这个。不过这一略显隐晦的暗示倒也理所当然地没有被对方所理会。因为在获得了他说出的许可后的下一秒，没必要再等候下去的对方就已经从衣袋里拿出了手机，动手发起了信息。

“我会请克劳乌斯先生注意休息。”

边这样说着，对方边贴着行道树投下的影子驻足。而待到一并停下的他也抬手挠着头发一齐在原地等过了十数秒后，一阵突兀响起的短促震动，则预示着发出的前一条信息已获得了回应。

不禁揣度着这来信可是回复得比起自己这个户籍上的儿子发给他的那些，要快上不知多少倍，他边抬眼瞥着对方正按下新一行信息的手指在屏幕上快速地移动着……仰起头来深吸了一口夏夜的空气，或许是一番时机恰好的起意，也或许是想让对方赶快再把散步进行下去的催促——定睛凝视着头顶朦胧夜色中一层温吞的光圈，他蓦然地出声提醒道：

“记得告诉老爸，”他的话音顿了顿，移开的视线则转而望向了身边的树影。“说我今天要在你这里留宿。”

“当然。”

就紧接着话音，从他身边传来的语气里不带着一丝的动摇或迟疑。仿佛是对于发送信息的人和将要接收到信息的人而言，传达这一件事都显得极为理所当然。

将这分表露出来的理所当然，视为对方所给出的一番符合自己期待的回应。旋即，从流动在树影与侧脸之间的夜风之中好像也忽地弥漫起了一种干成了一件事后令人陶醉的气氛。

定睛看着又经发送出了最末一行信息后的对方慢慢地把手机重新放回了衣袋里，或许就和此前的对方是受了他一副极其放松的姿态影响而记起了应当拿出手机发些信息是同一个道理，他也因对方如今收起手机的举动为之心血来潮。或者说，是一鼓作气地想到了什么。

“喂，走这边。”

似乎还有所沉浸在此前为提议者所坚持的、无需去多加计划亦可的随性而为的散步里，应声转过脸来的对方，随即向他投来了温和却也带有着疑惑的视线。

“去哪里？”

“看还不知道吗？那儿啊。”

反手扬起的拇指由此指向了前方不远处的街边。没有多作思索的对方便顺势朝他所指之处望去，而正巧亮在下一个路口上的二十四小时营业便利店那块色彩鲜艳的夜灯招牌凸显在了渐显清淡的月色下，于入眼的这一刻便拉近了闲散与迈步向前的距离。

此后，当站在便利店的冰柜前手里握着一听冰啤酒时，他并没费什么心思去多加挑选啤酒的牌子和口味。反倒是在转而考虑琢磨起了是否要再买点什么好下酒的时候，他才注意到了并未像寻常那样在别的货架前随便看看的对方，眼下就跟在自己的身边。并且不露声色地朝向自己投来了视线。

那是一种在观察与判断着提议进便利店里来的自己，究竟是抱有着怎样目的和打算的视线。

“我以为只有那些精神充沛得忙碌了一整天，还觉得满身精力无处发泄的人才需要晚上的酒精？”

于是，就在正耐心地看着自己的对方低声发出的问询声中，将易拉罐在手里轮番抛起落下了数次，他装作一副心不在焉的口吻、拐弯抹角地开口回答道：

“也不知道是谁搞得鬼，结果我现在清醒得很……”

“哦？这到底是出于什么‘相当复杂’的原因呢？”

较之谈话上的技巧，他看见似乎是不准备在态度上再去多绕其他弯子的对方低下头，微微露出了笑容，先是正确地将自己的回答当作夸奖或是道谢接受了下来后，又继续询问。

“这就要喝？回去喝？”

“拿回去下片——”

酝酿在稍稍拖长了的话语尾音里，他计划着那些在下午顾忌着吵闹才没在客厅里看成的片子，干脆就等眼下的散步结束后再回到公寓里更热闹地看。毕竟对方现在可没有因此嫌弃或皱眉的理由了。而如今正处在他推测之下的对方，则是表露出了接纳下他这一说法模样地轻轻眨了眨眼睛，然后更为贴近地迈步走到了他的身边，伸出了手来。

他看见伸手进了便利店冰柜里的对方，用仔细修理过指甲的手指拿起了一听外层凝着一层水汽的啤酒。

稍感趣味地打量着发生在眼前的这一幕，他抬了抬眉毛。

“你要请我喝？”

“当然不。”

就在如此还以了拒绝的回答之中同步合上了冰柜的门，他看见从对方那双与月光同样泛着金色的眼睛里投出的视线再次瞥看向了自己。此时此刻，这双眼睛因微微眯着而略显得倦怠。因略显得倦怠而充满了魅力。

“但我可以陪你一起喝。”

那只摊开在胸前的手，随即将那个接着了的易拉罐紧紧地握住在了掌心里。某种确实存在的走神让他在听见了这一答复的同时屏息。

就于听入耳中的回答之下，在现如今，反而是他感到自己被置于了没有任何开口说“不”的理由，也没有任何拒绝对方念头的情景里。他不得已地耸了一下肩膀，以帮助自己从沦为了被动的情景里找回一些最起码的主动。

“只要你乐意，我也没什么好拦着你的。”

“我没有做过任何不乐意去做的事，也不打算去做。在今晚。”

于是，趁着话音落下之际，那张正对着年轻人的薄嘴唇上再度抿起了笑容——一个足以让人在面对着它时，变得哑口无言的笑容。

“所以去结账吧。然后你可以在回去的路上告诉我，到底是打算边喝边看一部什么样的片子。”

又是一番自同样两片嘴唇里说出的话，让他皱起了眉头。

他很清楚，自己在一时间并无法接受紧接在后的这一种既熟练又敏锐的闪避。然而待到当真走出了便利店，回到了街上，感受装着两罐冰啤酒的袋子敲击着自己的大腿，他便又像是能够暂时忘掉那些似乎是在暗示着些什么的东西，觉得心头变得不再像刚才那么满是燥热了。

“……我看有什么话还是等回去以后再说。”

他拿这一句连接在一次深呼吸的后面，比寻常道出得要缓慢些的话来回答对方，也算是告诉自己。

“既然人都走到外面来了，还是先该做什么做什么吧。”

在说着这番话时，他的眼中亦隐约能瞥见夜空中的景象：此时恰是夏季正中的月底。

脱离了缺损，但也还不至丰盈的一轮月亮浮在夜空中。月光看似倦怠却依旧始终投向着地面，给予了并非不乐意于享受平静的年轻人一种哪怕身处在闹市区内也能意识到的平静。

紧接其后的，他几步走到了先他一步走出便利店门外的对方身边与之并肩，使得自己的肩膀在相隔几寸的地方挨着对方的肩膀，而眼角的余光不需费太大工夫就能轻易瞥见对方那张晒在月光下的侧脸。

他立即感受到有某种享受感更深地扎根在了自己的意识里，并且发现到就算是自己，似乎只要起意去发现、最终就会获得如此的发现：

不论是窝在沙发上还是窝在其他任何什么东西上——比起脸上盖着一本杂志让自己变得昏昏欲睡，今晚确确实实是一个更适宜于与人一起并肩散步的夜晚。

 

—FIN—


End file.
